


Swingset Angel

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, life story, the really cliche ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He became a part of your life as easily as breathing, and he was calm and soothing, your best friend until the end of time. Your own angel, found on a city of brightly coloured plastic and rusted metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swingset Angel

When you were six you rumble, fumble, tumbled to the ground on an old playground. You thought you'd died, because when you looked up a boy with stark white hair and a halo light surrounding his head was standing above you, giving you a hand. You asked him if he was an angel, he said he was himself. You didn't see the difference.  
  
He shared his bag of doritos with you and you gave him your cupcake, you became the best of friends.  
  
When you were eight your best friend moved away, leaving the state of evergreens and occasional snowfalls to travel south, bound for warmth. You cried and hugged and he wiped his tears and made you swear not to tell anyone he cried that much. You pinky swore on it, and he was gone.  
  
When you were ten your best friend was the internet, and you rebelliously made friends with strangers across the world. An enthusiastic girl with lime green text and an affinity for smiles, sent you a username and a wink. "i think you'll really, really like him! :D" A quiet girl with soothing lavender text and an extensive vocabulary backed her up. You trusted them, and against your fathers better judgement, added the name.  
  
A month later you two had a video call, and the shocked expression on both your faces made it clear that recognition was evident.

When you were eleven your best friend was a boy with stark white hair who shared his bag of doritos with you.  
  
When you were twelve you sent your best friend down south a pair of sunglasses for his eyes, gold rimmed and reflective. He sent you a photo of him wearing them, a smile on his face. You showed it to your dad and he patted you on the head, said he was proud of you and asked you if you wanted spaghetti or chicken for dinner.  
When you were thirteen nothing happened, nothing at all.  
  
When you were fourteen your dad bought tickets for your best friend to come visit his old town, and you two spent an entire month attached at the hip. You both cried on the last night, and made each other promise not to tell anyone. You sealed it with a kiss.  
  
When you were fifteen you both got matching braces across the country, red and blue. You joked that if you two made-out they'd get stuck together, he laughed it off and said he had to leave.  
  
When you were sixteen your dad said if you got good grades your best friend could come visit again. You ignored him for a month to study for finals, and he was mad with you until you sent him the details for the ticket. You said "I love it!" and he said "I love you," but you missed it, and when you asked again he said it was nothing.  
  
When you were seventeen you realised something, and spent a week flustered and red-faced around him. He got frustrated and forced it out of you, a soft "I love you." He just  
blinked, "Oh." Took your hand. "Kiss me." You did.  
  
When you were nineteen you got an apartment with your best friend in Seattle, and it was obnoxiously expensive but your guardians were well off and had nothing to spend it on but you two. You said "I love you," and he said "I love you too," and you ate greasy take-out on your living room floor at two in the morning.  
  
When you were twenty-two he was lying on your lap, disrupting you while you were trying to watch a movie. He scratched your head until you were yawning, and pulled a blanket over you both. "I love you," you said, and he said "Marry me," so you said "Okay."  
  
When you were twenty-four you were walked down the isle by your dad, and he beamed with pride for you. A girl with lime green eyes was smiling wide for both of you, holding the hand of her best friend, who looked away to dab her soothing lavender eyes. Your best friend stood at the end with those girls, and you took his hands, staring into his eyes. There was a halo of light surrounding his head, and before the pastor began to speak you asked him if he was an angel. He said he was yours. You didn't see the difference.  
The old man spoke and spoke until it was your turn. "I do," you said, "I do," he said. You sealed it with a kiss.  
  
When you were twenty-six you were lying in bed with your best friend, your head on his chest while he stroked your hair. "I love you," you said, "We should adopt," he said. You agreed, and the hunt began.  
  
When you were twenty-seven all the papers were signed, and you were holding your daughter. She called your best friend "Daddy" and reached out for him. He said "I love her," and you did too.  
  
When you were twenty-nine you went to Disneyland with your little family. You went on every ride and your best friend ate over twenty pineapple cups.  
  
When you were thirty you had a party with all your friends, and a girl with lime green eyes and an affinity for smiling hugged you both. A girl with soothing lavender text was excited, and brought out your daughter, who was wearing a knit scarf.  
  
When you were thirty-one your best friend bought your daughter a bounce house and you asked why he didn't tell you. He said it was a surprise and he said "I'm sorry, I love you," and you forgave him because he was having so much fun with her.  
  
When you were thirty-two your daughter started kindergarten and you both sobbed and hugged her like the good parents you were. She had a bag of doritos and a cupcake in her lunch, and you hoped she'd find a best friend like yours.  
  
When you were thirty-five the entire family got sick, and you two took turns taking care of each other and your daughter.  
  
When you were forty your daughter dated someone. Your best friend flipped out and you asked to meet him. He was scared off by the two of you and your daughter was upset until you took her out for ice cream and she said, "I didn't even like him that much anyway."  
  
When you were forty-two your best friend bought your daughter a car. You made him sleep on the couch for not telling you, and when you woke up in the morning it was to find him coming in with a tray of bacon and a mug of tea. He kissed your cheek and said "I love you, I'm sorry," and you opened your arms to invite him to share your food.  
  
When you were forty-five your daughter left for university, and you both sobbed and hugged her like the good parents you were. She had a family sized bag of doritos and a dozen cupcakes in her luggage, and you hoped she'd have fun.  
  
When you were fifty-one your best friend walked your daughter down the isle, and he beamed with pride for her. Her best friends stood beside her, cheering her on in their beautiful dresses.  
  
When you were fifty-three you got a grand piano, and you spent hours filling the room with music you didn't know you still remembered.  
  
When you were fifty-four you had your thirtieth anniversary, and your best friend took you to the place where you first met. You fell off a swingset like a little kid, and he came over to help you up, the sun lighting up his face. You told him he looked like an angel, and fell in love with him all over again.  
  
When you were fifty-eight you became grandparents. You promised to spoil them rotten. You kept that promise easily.  
  
When you were sixty-two your larger family went to Disneyland, you rode on the teacups and kissed under the fireworks like you were thirty years younger.  
  
When you were sixty-five you had horrible nightmares on your birthday and refused to get out of bed. He held you until you were fine.  
  
When you were seventy you said "We'll be together forever, won't we?" and he said, "That won't be much longer, I'll see you in heaven." You thought maybe you two could pick your next lives, and god would let you be together again.  
  
When you were seventy-five and your face was all wrinkles, hair grey and brittle. Your best friend's hair was still white and soft, and you said "I love you," when he gave you a mug of tea. He said "I love you too," and you both agreed it was nice to say it out loud, even after so many years.  
  
When you were eighty-two your birthday had passed a month ago, and it was only eleven in the morning, but you thought it was bedtime and your best friend said he'd come with you. When you got into bed you suddenly noticed how tired you were, and you gripped his hand when you started closing your eyes. "I love you," you said, "Wait for me in heaven," he said.  
  
  
You did.

**Author's Note:**

> I got out of bed at 1 AM for this and slowly turned it into a thing.  
> Basically wow I will never not write fics at ungodly times of the morning.  
> Unbeta'd because it was one in the morning and I don't care anymore.
> 
> Edit: found some typos in the end omg why didn't I see those before????


End file.
